1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to visual content browsing, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for enlarging a partial area of content according to a user's request and displaying the enlarged partial area.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,856 describes technology for zooming in on a collection of icons and allowing a user to select a desired feature in a display in which individual functions of each icon is recognizable.
US Patent Publication No. 2006/0149726 describes the segmentation of web pages for a mobile device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,203 describes technology in which when a user touches a particular location on a touch screen that corresponds to a portion of the page's image, the portion is displayed so as to fill the display area.
US Patent Publication No. 2004/0107403 describes the reformatting of an HTML document by enforcing at least one client-side style sheet, thus adapting a width of the reformatted document to a width of a display, and presenting the reformatted document on the display.
The above-described technologies focus on the reformatting of an HTML page for display on a mobile device. However, these technologies are only applicable to zooming in on a web page, and present difficulties when applied to content other than web pages.